Snow Spirits and Hunters
by NekoYullen
Summary: Snow spirit Alice Snow Night, is only 13 and already has a problem of sorts. She meets Allen, Kanda and Lavi. Can they help her, or will they hurt her. LavixOC Yullen I suck at summaries. Rated T for Language in later chapters and implied sexy stuff.
1. Mistress

First one. Please be nice. This is a Yullen and LavixOC story.

* * *

Ch 1 "Mistress"

The mistress of snow is cold like her element. She blows softly and her words chill you to the bone. A song is sung in the middle of the forest, hidden away from all. She is dark like night, yet she shines like a star. Humans fear her, for she brings death to family, to crops, to life. Yet they cannot survive without her.  
Her name is Alice Snow Night. She is a 13 year old girl. One whose future cannot be deciphered by anyone but herself.

* * *

ALICE P.O.V~

M song is needed again as winter blows in. My sister, Lenalee, informs me that the snow must arrive before dawn. But, being a snow spirit or snow demon, I flee hunters. They are beasts that only want my hair which is worth millions, or my neko ears and tail. I cannot sing while I flee, so I flee quickly.  
There are three young men in my forest. A tall one with a katana and dark raven black waist length hair. He wears a scowl and is emotionless compared to the other two. One is a young boy, with hair like the snow i send. He has a defective arm. His smile is fake and I feel pain and loss within him. The last one is a young man with a shock of ed hair, a bandanna and an eye patch He is talking nonstop. I see a demon behind them. i run quickly, hoping to catch the demon before he spills the blood of those three young men in my forest.

KANDA P.O.V-

* * *

I hear a rustle behind me and to the side. A Demon rushes out to us. Before it gets close, a young girl with half black, half white hair crashes into it. It is tackled down and cannot attack the girl. In fact, it seems terrified of the young girl. It steps back slowly and runs away. The girl turns to face us with silver eyes like the moon. She looks scared of us, terrified. I step forward while she steps back. She has a small white snowflake tattoo on her cheek. I have seen it before... She steps back again and this time, i draw my sword. The girl is so scared, she stops all movement and glances towards the wood. I hear a gasp behind me. "KANDA! that girl is a snow spirit!" Allen yells at me.

I stare at the girl and realize he is right. I swing my sword and the girl leaps back. She holds up both hands and says,"please, stop." She shakily moves forward although I can tell that she wants nothing more than to run away. I admire this spirit's backbone. "I- My name is Alice Snow Night. I am the current snow spirit. Might I know whom you are?"

"I'm Allen. That is Lavi, and that is Kanda. We are spirit hunters."

"why are you in my forest?"

"To hunt for demons."

"Please. Leave."

I shrug and when I do, I accidentally cut Allen. Lavi and I are on guard immediately. It is a well known fact that blood will awaken any spirit or demon. Alice, however, looks sick and pale. she steps back and steps into the barrier to keep demons and spirits out. It shocks her painfully and she screams a blood curdling scream. She gets up shakily and calls out in snow language. 'LENALEE!'. Another girl, 16 perhaps, comes out of the shadows and supports Alice. "LEAVE." Alice says. I nod quickly, Allen is hurt anyways, so we should go. the girl blacks out when she sees Allen's blood dripping onto the floor. I quickly drag my team into the village. The 16 year old does as well. They both disappear.

* * *

Hello! This is my first one and i wanna thank those of you reading. This is an AU story.

RULES:

1. No killing the author.

2. No killing characters.

3. R&R please!

4. I am a high school student I can only update, maybe once a week. so please be patient.

nothing belongs to me except Alice. THANKS FOR READING! BYE!


	2. Do you believe in love?

**HELLO READERS! I AM RESTRICTING MYSELF TO ONE CHAPTER A DAY AND I MAY POSSIBLY DIE BECAUSE OF RESTRAINT. I LOVE YOU ALL DEARLY!**

KANDA: Alice owns nothing.

ALLEN: Please R&R

ME: Until the next chapter. Bye! BTW: Hunters stay in the same building. The Black Order headquarters. :D

* * *

"Do you believe in love?"

(KANDA P.O.V)

Waking up in a calm winter morning, I love the cherry blossoms that fall from the trees. They represent me. The calm serenity that surround me. Then I hear a crashing sound for the other room. I sigh. Just another typical day.

The loud crash I heard earlier was Lavi waking up Allen who is even more moody than I am in the early morning. I brush my teeth and pull my hair into its usual ponytail. As breakfast ends, I stretch and head to the training room.

When I get called to go into the forest that surrounds the village, groan inwardly, seeing my partners. It's Lavi and Allen. we walk into the forest and they start to chatter, nonstop. I grind my teeth in frustration and try not to slice them in half. I hear a sudden rustle. It's that girl we saw. The snow spirit.

* * *

ALICE P.O.V~

I see the hunters from yesterday. I flee, afraid. Tears that streak behind me and reach the floor. That fly though the air and hit their faces. I sit in the middle of a snow flower field. I curl up and start to sing softly.

_"Snow that befalls me  
That befalls all  
I seek the wisdom that glitters like tears  
I see the blanket that covers the land._

_Once I call out  
It answers me  
Although it should not  
It answers my question_

_I sing this to call forth the blanket that covers me  
Wrapping me in cold  
Yet loving and sweet  
I love the whiteness that falls from the sky_

_Snow  
Answer me like before  
I seek comfort  
Can I not receive?_

_The fragile balance of glass  
The beauty of crystal  
The scent of flowers  
The sight of myself_

_That is my answer.  
That is who I am."_

_Is smiling a crime? Is life a torture?  
Or is it a joy to live? Is that who I am?_

Snow falls like it is asked. I sit beneath, laughing and smiling.

A smile is not a crime. It is a joy of life. I realize this after 13 years. I love the feeling, but it brings unwanted sadness. I sit and cry.

* * *

LAVI P.O.V~

I am leaning against a tree. Tears stream down my face. Why? This girl. She is 13 yet, she cried like she is much older, some one who has experienced much pain, some one who cannot smile freely. This girl opens her mouth and a beautiful melody comes out. Her voice is like wind chimes that tinkle gently, not too loud, but enough to be heard. The song is beautiful, but so full of sadness. When she stops, it gently snows, as if in answer to her prayer. Her laugh is like a child. One that has its first sight of snow. I do not want to leave. I see her sit down in the snow in her white dress and she sobs again. I kneel at the base of the tree where I, too, am crying. For the girl who can never truly live a normal life. I see her pick herself up and slowly wipe away her tears. She treads lightly and wanders into the forest again. I wipe the tears away as well and return to my team, a smile pasted on my face again. Kanda is as expressionless as always, but Allen has not seen the girl. He resumes chatting and I make an attempt to continue with him. I still cannot get my mind off her. That girl.

* * *

**SO! That was chapter 2. Thanks for reading. see you tomorrow! FYI:** _Italic means either song lyrics or thoughts. _I wrote that song on the spot. There really isn't a tune, so really, it's just a poem.


	3. Tears

**I'M BACK!**

**I don't own DGM or else there would be more love inside.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Tears"

(Alice P.O.V)

When I wander the forest, I feel safe. At home. Yet it has a sense of foreboding. One that never leaves.

Why?

What is that feeling for? I go back to my small and secluded place. I sit on the bed and think for a while. Then Lenalee comes n and asks where I was. I reply that is was playing in the snow. She smiles sadly. Out of all the people that work as my slaves or servants, she understands me the most. I sit and stare out the window and the snow that I called earlier is still gently falling. I sense those three young men still in the forest, but one is sad... For me? I try to comprehend that thought but cannot.

Why?

Tears are the human way to show sadness, and although I may be the snow "queen", I am still partly human. My cat ears droop and I sob.

* * *

(Allen P.O.V)-It occurs to me that I didn't do Allen's P.O.V yet.-

I can tell that Lavi isn't happy. When I ask why, he only sighs and continues to walks. I realize it is that snow spirit girl. Alice. She must have been upset or something. I leave Lavi alone, knowing that he is trying to console himself. As we three walk in silence, It starts to snow again. I look up at the sky and it is not only snow that falls, but tears as well.

* * *

(Kanda P.O.V)

That girl. I felt her tears hit my face and as I wiped them off, they felt as cold as the snow that falls now. I see Lavi freeze up, not too far ahead. I hear a _shik_ noise. A demon pulls his hand out from inside Lavi and he falls in a spurt of crimson. Alice is by his side immediately. Wait. Alice? I blink and in that space of time, the demon is repelled back. Alice has tears streaming down her face and she speaks in a powerful voice. "LEAVE." I shiver in fear of this young girl who has the power to kill, yet she doesn't use it. She is cradling Lavi's head and turns to face me. "YOU! Get over here now." I cannot deny her and I walk over. I see the wound has caused major blood loss. It isn't clear how big it is until Alice unbuttons Lavi's shirt. The wound is as large as m two fists put together, possibly even larger. I bark at Allen to get help. Alice just shakes her head and starts to sing. This time though, it is not a snow song or even a death song. It is a special song that has never been heard before.

_"Return the time that passes by  
Help the one who should not die  
Once it is lost, it cannot be found  
Once it is gone, it cannot be bound_

_A life is precious, not useless  
It is a mess, unlike snow  
Blood crimson like the sea  
Skin as pale as snow_

_I feel this life flowing away  
So in return, I offer my own  
And beg to save one so close  
Yet so far from me_

_One second pass, one minute now  
Is my prayer not answered?  
My payment not enough?  
Is what I desire impossible_

_No, I refuse to believe that  
My prayer is answered  
What was gone  
Is back."_

__The song has ended and Lavi takes a deep gasping breath. Alice seems paler than her normal pale and despite that, she smiles and attempts to stand. Her legs buckle beneath her and she collapses. She seems tired, even to the point of fainting. She smiles and says that the song requires sacrifice, so she offered up her life. Lavi is shocked ad tells her that she shouldn't have done that. She says that it is already to late and that she already has. As her breathing gets more labored, I thought she was going to die right there and then, but she only struggles to get up. Lavi picks her up and she stops trying. I can see that her aura is becoming darker and darker. She is going to die. Today if she isn't careful. Her beauty is still as it is, but her heart is weak and faint. She pulls up a hand and places it on Lavi's cheek. "Don't cry," she says and places a very gentle kiss on his lips. Then she goes limp and her chest stops all movement. Lavi collapses and sobs. I feel a gentle presence behind me and I turn. I see a faint outline and she places another kiss upon my cheek. "Help him." A whisper of wind flies over and snow falls again, covering her in the snow she loved so much.

Allen has arrived, only to find out that a girl whom hasn't even truly lived has died. He cries alongside Lavi and I feel tears fall along my face as well. I hug the both of them and Lavi breaks away to find some thing and Allen sobs against my chest. I stroke his hair and whisper words of comfort. I look at the body and she seems peaceful, smiling even. I kiss Allen's cheek and say the three words that I have always wanted to say to him.

**I love you.**

He places a kiss upon my lips and repeats my word back to me. I pull him closer to me and smile.

Lavi is back and he holds... Snow flowers. The white petals match Alice's dress and he wreaths her in them and She looks like she could be sleeping in a meadow, away from harm and duty. Lavi kisses her on the lips and says the same three words he has always felt for her.

_I love you._

_"These three word_

_hurt and help_

_Words that hurt_

_These do not"_

_-Alice Snow Night._

* * *

**_AWW! So sweet! Any ways, this is not all. I will continue to write this story. So, I need at least 10 reviews to continue. I'll give you a teaser to get those reviews._**

* * *

Next time: Fallen Angel

Alice is sleeping. Her cat ears perk up and she opens her eyes. She sees Lavi, and his best friend Kanda and Allen who are now a couple. She smiles. Free of duty and Harm.


End file.
